Traitor
by FruttiKiwi
Summary: His own brother turned his back on him and labeled him as a "Traitor", but luckily he was able to recover from that event because of his girlfriend Amalia. What else will Yugo face? Will he try to clear his name? Will he continue the peaceful life he has with Amalia? Warning: Mature Yugo (he isn't innocent)


An energetic boy strolled the gum covered sidewalk, in his path was a large, historical building. Of course, its been remodeled in the inside, but the outside is pretty much the same. It resembled a castle in the young boy eyes; however, he wasn't in the mood for eye gazing a building he already seen a million times. Actually, he was searching for someone who made life worth while to him at least.

His eyes were blocked by groups of people moving around the school grounds. Talking about who knows what, but their chatter didn't matter to him. Although, he did take notice of the looks others gave him as he moved past them, clearly in fazed by this and he knew the reason behind it all.

His innocent self was long gone, ever since that one unfortunate incident. Everything came with a price and he learned that the hard way, but he was thankful that he had someone looking out for him.

He slightly blushed as he saw her figure throughout the group of bodies. How could he ever turn his back on her? His savior. Speaking of which, he saw her turn around as if she already knew that he was coming towards her.

Their eyes met, shutting everything around them out, memorized by each other as a warm feeling tingled within them. Unbeknownst by them, they start taking steps toward each other, ignoring the looks and gossip from others as they stood face to face from each other.

"Ami."

"Yugo."

He gently grabbed her hand and led her to an isolated area which are the inconvenient woods surrounding it. No one dares venture out there, besides students with a death wish and this sweet couple.

"I find it annoying when people assume ridiculous things about others business. They know nothing of you or what you went through!" She huffed as her true colors arose under her sweet exterior.

Although, she's hot-tempered and blunt, she truly is sweet unless you get on her bad side and it's pretty twisted.

Yugo couldn't help but chuckle at her outburst, he couldn't help, but love her feisty yet gentle personality. He wouldn't call it aggressive, but passionate.

"There is nothing we can do about it. They can talk all they want, but I'm just glad that I have you."

He ran his fingers through her hair, smiling as he caught her blush as he did this sweet gesture. He chuckled, but received a light push from the girl.

Their faces leaned towards the other, their lips brushed against one another before connecting. It was a sweet, innocent kiss that a few students witness from a far.

A tiny, yet noticable spark ran down their spine as they kissed. They pulled apart and smiled at each other, forgetting everything else.

"Amalia!" A tall blonde with a short hair that could be mistaken for a bowl cut except her bangs were styled in one direction and that's to the side. Her green eyes narrowed as the spot the two, pissed off that the student body president for Juniors just left like that.

"Looks like I have to go Yugo. See you later, okay?" She have him a quick kiss on the cheek than ran up to the steaming red blonde.

"Now is not the time to be flirting with your boyfriend. We have many things to do as the school's student body council."

"I know, Evangelyne. We deserve to have a break every once and awhile. Do we not? We took this responsibility to help the students and to have a good impression on our resume."

The blonde pinches her nose then sighed as she let it go, "Okay."

Side by side, the bubbly couple took their time to the cafeteria, holding hands. Anyone could tell that they were truly in love with each other, but they kept it simple and graceful. Why rush things? Who needs outside opinions when the answer to all your doubts it right in front of you?

"What happened earlier? Evangelyne seemed more riled up than usual."

"She's probably upset about Tristipen. You know how it is with those two. One minute that are smitten with each other then at each others throats."

"Figures," He chuckled, lightly squeezing her hand, "Would you like to go to the movies with me, later on?"

"Sure, I would love to! How about a horror movie?"

"Sounds horrifying."

They both laughed as they approached the wide doors. Yugo opened the door for the giggling girl, she gives him curtsy bow before passing by him into the large cafeteria.

"My Prince, it may seem why arrived at our destination and..."

"And?"

"I already got our lunch, so we don't have to wait in the long line this time."

"Well done, my Princess."

Taking a seat in their usual spot with Evangelyne and Cleophee.

"Hello love birds," The blonde who looked very similar to Evangelyne, but had one braid to distinguish herself from her elder sister.

Yugo rolled his eyes, but sat down next to Amalia. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his girlfriend eagerly pull out a heavily designed lunch bag.

"Girls and their accessories..."

He received a heated look from Amalia. He almost forgotten how much his partner loves fashion, her room is like a mall, but smaller.

"I'm kidding A-mal-ia."

"I'm sure you were," She handed him a sandwich packed with meats and other things.

He took a bite from it, relishing the taste.

"Hey! I can't feed you right now. I'm hungry as well," She blushed, but pouted because she really was hungry for that crispy green salad she's about to eat soon.

"Yeah, yeah."

He grabbed it from her and continued eating, silently watching her devour her ceasar salad with much delight.

If only he stay content like this forever yet he knew better. Good things don't last forever, although he knew he can make the best of it.

Yugo called for his private ride for him and Amalia. He somewhat despised his wealth because to him it feels like a restriction. He felt as if he had no freedom, it was truly a burden.

"Yugo?"

He felt a familiar weight rest upon him, he relaxed as her earthy scent consumed him. He couldn't help himself when he buried his face in her fluffy green hair, feeling her shuffle underneath him, assuming that she's giggling from his action. He stopped once he saw a sleek black car drove parallel from the two.

"Ready?"

"Yes!"

Yugo opened the door and let Amalia in before himself. He told the driver to take them to the movies, he smiled as the driver made a snappy response.

"You're lucky that I don't charge you kamas for this."

"I know, Ruel."

The old man with bad tastes dropped them off at the movies, telling the two to be careful since it's night time. He knew the two could take care of themselves, but he would feel guilty if he didn't take action as an adult. He is the best friend of his father and practically sees the young teen as family and he knows that the relationship he has with Amalia is something serious. Smiling as he remembered fond memories of Yugo strange behavior around Amalia.

"Good times, good times..." He drove off without looking back at the two, who walked in to the modern theatre.

"Lets see."

The two skimmed through the movie selections under horror, deciding between The Basement or The Call.

"They both sound the same to be honest," the girl with a perplexed expression stretched on her face.

"The titles are overused, but I suppose it's better than a very long one."

"Agreed. However, 'the' is overused in titles, but still maintain the alluring hook of it all."

"Like... The Vampire?"

"The Fallen?"

"The Giselle?"

They both pause then in 3...2...1

"The Basement!"

"Jinx!"

"Double jinx!"

"Triple jinx!"

Yugo quickly gave her peck on her plump sparkling lips, effectively shutting her up then hanged his arm on her shoulder, "We are getting sodas and snacks anyways."

They stood at the line, currently trying to figure out what they were going to order besides popcorn and Dr. Pepper. Once it was their time to order, they bought two large sodas, a extra large popcorn and a bag of sour gummy worms.

"Is that all, Ami?"

"Yes."

Quickly, the two went to were their movie was held and sat down at the very back in the middle enjoying each others company.

"Yugo?"

"Yes, Ami?"

"Are you okay? I mean, you've been behaving a bit strange lately."

The next day, Yugo skipped most of his classes except for that one class he has with Amalia. As for right now, he went to the roof and watched the clouds hover slowly above him.

Suddenly, he had a unpleasant memory from the past. He looked around, pinpointing where his brother, Adamaï and himself were standing on that uneventful day.

' "You should be in class, but nope. You prefer being reckless and simply enjoy freedom of hurting others that are quite close to you, but that's excepted from a traitor. I suppose losing your only family isn't enough. To be frank with you, I'm starting to think that you're a hardcore sadist."

"Adamaï... if you except me to beg and ask for your forgiveness then make yourself useful and leave. You're only paying attention to the details, completely ignoring the bigger picture. Heh, why even come up here with your petty talk? As I recall, you said we aren't brothers anymore, that we aren't anything anymore. This gap between is created by you, so what are you trying to prove here? You can't rekindle this. At the end of day, you think like a puppet, not only that, but you are selfish."

"Speak for yourself!"

"You're right. I am selfish and I'm not afraid to admit that. Now leave. You will learn eventually."

Yugo listened to Adamaï's soft growl and his heavy footsteps as he opened the door and disappeared out of his hearing range.

"Why are you so gullible? Don't you know that they are taking advantage of you? You won't listen to me because your judgement is clouded by who knows what... Jealously?" He muttered darkly under his breath.

In the back of his mind, he hoped that the truth will reveal itself to Adamaï. He knew that he was stubborn and all, yet held a sensitive heart at best. Inside, he knew his brother by blood is hurting, but he keeps neglecting him because of his 'betrayal'. '

The dazed teen blinked as the memory drifted away from his thoughts, blurring the visual from his mind as he enjoyed the silence at the roof.

As the girlfriend to the one and only, Yugo. She had to be supporting, gentle and true to herself. Why? It's pretty simple. She loves him.

Blowing her bangs out her face as she listened to the instructor about things she already knew. She spealized in nature and the plants that grow throughout the environment. A sigh left her lips, drowning out the sounds of the class and pondered about Yugo.


End file.
